Caught in the Act
by LaurenRee
Summary: Vidia and Thorn spy on Clarion and Milori while on their date. One shot, not a related to my other stories. Please review:)


**Queen Ree (guest) suggested I write a one shot of Vidia and Thorn spying on Clarion and Milori, so here you go! Hope y'all like it!**

Caught in the Act

"I don't want to just sit around all night!" Vidia angrily told her boyfriend Thorn.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked slightly annoyed. Vidia's behavior has never bothered him, he can see right through it, but he was also extremely bored.

"I don't know!" Vidia hissed. "If I knew don't you think we be doing it?" They got up and began to fly around Pixie Hollow, attempting to find something to do on their date.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" Thorn asked.

"I guess." Vidia sighed. "Better than nothing." She took Thorn's hand and together they flew down to the beach. "Hide!" Vidia whispered when they got there.

"What is it?" Thorn asked as he was being dragged behind one of the palm trees.

"Someone's here." Vidia pointed to the two fairies sitting on a blanket near the shore.

"Is that Queen Clarion and Lord Milori?" Thorn asked his girlfriend. Vidia had a evil smile on her face.

"I think our little Ree is on a date with her hubby!" Vidia then got an idea. "Let's spy on them!" Thorn nodded and they flew as close as they could. They could hear and see everything.

"Clarion?" Milori broke out of their kiss.

"Yes?" Clarion asked before she kissed his neck.

"I love you." Milori looked her in her blue eyes. Clarion shoulders sagged.

"I know you do!" She giggled. "I love you too!" They kissed again.

"Ew!" Vidia whispered to Thorn.

"You don't like kissing?" He turned to her, but only for a second before turning back to the couple.

"No I like kissing...just not their kissing." Vidia told him. He just laughed and turned back to the couple.

"So what did you bring for our 'surprise' date?" Clarion asked Milori.

"Why did you say 'surprise' like that?" He asked her before pulling out the drinks he brought.

"Because I knew about silly!" Clarion said giggling.

"What? I thought I finally kept the secret from you!" Milori huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart! But you should know, the queen finds out everything with time!"

"Oh I know! Remember when Dewey told you all those stories!" Clarion started to laugh really hard.

"The one where you tried to ride the owls, the time you tried to glacier diver, the time-"

"Ok! Ok! You get the point!" He cut her off. Clarion gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry darling..." She leaned in and kissed him. She opened her mouth and let her tongue run along her boyfriend's lips. Milori opened his mouth as well. They kissed until they were out of breath.

"Wow...I didn't know Ree would kiss like that!" Vidia whispered to her boyfriend.

"Me either..." They both looked shocked. "Should we mess with them?" Thorn asked as Milori and Clarion began to eat.

"I didn't think you were that bad darling!" Vidia said sarcastically.

"You don't even know the half of it." Thorn said tapping her nose. Vidia rolled her eyes as she watch Thorn create a gust of wind. He sent it to the water and it caused a big wave to hit the shore, more specifically Clarion and Milori.

"Ahh! Milori!" Clarion screamed out. Milori grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her close as the water splashed them.

"Are you alright my love?" Milori laughed and pulled seaweed from Ree's hair.

"We are all wet!" She huffed. "And all the food!" She held up a cookie covered in sand.

"It's ok Ree...I didn't feel like eating anyways..." Milori whispered before kissing her neck.

"Milori!" She whispered screamed. He smiled against her skin and continued to kiss his lover. She crawled into his lap and kissed the top of his head.

"Really?! How could that not ruin their date?!" Vidia hissed to her boyfriend.

"I don't know! I was sure they'd be upset!" They both sighed and sat down. "Wait, what are they doing?" Thorn and Vidia's eyes grew big as they watch Milori lay Clarion down gently on the blanket.

"Milori..." Clarion whispered in between their kisses.

"Yes?" He pulled back just enough so their noses were barely touching.

"I want to..." She was interrupted by another kiss. Milori reached for her zipper on her dress and slowly unzipped it. "But not here..." Clarion finished. Milori nodded but continued to kiss her neck. "Milori!" She gasped as he kissed the sweet spot.

"You don't think they do it?" Vidia whispered.

"Not here..." Thorn replied. That's when Clarion shot straight up. Her dress was unzipped all the way so she had to hold it in place. Thorn and Vidia could see it too.

"Did you hear something?" She asked her lover alarmed.

"No. Did you hear something?" Milori pulled back and looked at her.

"I could have swore I heard Vidia." Clarion told him. Milori chuckled.

"Let's not think about her now love." He pulled her in and they kissed as Milori rubbed the her back that was revealed because of her unzipped zipper.

"Haha! She heard you and was thinking about you as they kissed!" Thorn was cracking up. Vidia punched him.

"Ok, I heard that!" Milori pulled away quickly. Vidia and Thorn hid quickly in nearby bushes. "I think it was Thorn."

"Milori...why don't we head back to my room?" Clarion asked hopefully. Milori nodded and picked her up bridal style. "Milori!" She whisper screamed his name again.

"You know I love it when you scream my name like that." He kissed her lips softly before carrying her back to her room.

"Should we follow them?" Vidia looked to Thorn when Clarion and Milori were out of sight.

"I don't know...do you want to?" Vidia thought for a moment before dragging her boyfriend with her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have a plan!" She smiled devilishly. "Just listen." She whispered her plan to Thorn. His smile grew as they flew quickly to the Pixie Dust Tree. They got there in time to see Clarion sneak Milori inside.

"Are we really going to do this?" He asked as he grabbed Vidia's arm to stop her.

"I'm going to do it whether you help or not!" Thorn sighed and they flew around to Ree's balcony. Thorn looked through the crack in the curtains. "Can you see them?" Vidia asked taking a look for herself.

"Yep." Thorn replied looking away.

"Clarion are you sure you want to do this?" Clarion replied with a kiss.

"Of course I do. I love you." Milori kissed her back and laid her down on the bed. As they kissed he took off her crown, let her hair down, and slipped her dress off. Clarion removed his cape and threw it across the room, she then slipped his shirt off and pulled his pants down. Milori kissed his way down to her neck and then her breast. Her back arched and her body trembled.

"When are you going to do it?" Thorn asked Vidia.

"I'll give them a few minutes. Then I'll blow open the windows and set the tornado free." Vidia rubbed her hands together like a villain.

"This tornado won't hurt them right? Because you'd get in so much more trouble." Thorn looked concerned.

"No, don't worry sugar. It'll blow everything off the shelves and knock those two lovebirds out of bed, but nothing more." Vidia reassured her boyfriend, who sighed.

"Ok..." He told her in a unsure tone. That's when they heard Clarion gasp.

"I'm going to take that as my cue!" Vidia created a gust of wind that blew open Ree's windows.

"Milori!" Clarion screamed as the windows flung open. He pulled her in protectively and placed his hand on the back of her head.

"It's alright...just the wind..." He got up to go close the window, but just then Vidia created the tornado and sent it in.

"Honey!" Clarion screamed again and ran to pull him away. The tornado ripped through her bedroom pulling all the sheets off the bed, knocking all the books off her shelves, and knocking them to the ground. They crawled to the side of the bed and huddled together.

Outside Vidia and Thorn were dying of laughter.

"They are so scared!" Vidia said between her laughter.

"Did you hear them scream?" Thorn asked as he laughed. Vidia nodded.

"This is priceless!" She hugged Thorn tightly. "Best date ever!" He laughed and hugged back. Just then they heard Clarion shriek. Vidia made the tornado disappear and looked in.

"Queen Clarion! Are you ok-" The Minister of Spring walked in and covered his eyes. "I didn't see anything!" Clarion quickly grabbed her bed sheet and covered herself and Milori.

"Minister!" Clarion's voice was shaky. Milori's face was beet red, as were the others'.

"Um-is everything alright?" He peeked out between his fingers to see the couple laying on the floor.

"No!" Clarion screamed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"There was a tornado. But everything is fine now Minister." Milori seemed calm but was dying on the inside. There was an awkward pause until they heard laughter from outside. Clarion quickly got up and ran to her window with the bed sheet wrapped around her. She couldn't care less at the moment though.

"Vidia!" She shouted. Milori walked up besides her.

"Thorn!" They stared angrily at the fairies in front of them. The Minister of Spring slowly snuck out and ran back to his room. It seemed they had all been caught in the act.


End file.
